Two Can Play that Game
by numbuh0051
Summary: Rory has angered Kyoya and the shadow king is out for revenge. The only way out of this would be to use her feminine charm to convince him otherwise but what happens when it works too well?


"AURORA KOGA, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kyoya shouted furiously as Rory darted in terror from the shadow king.

It had started out so innocently. Rory had been at Kyoya's house until very late and he had fallen asleep mid-sentence. Aware of the tantalizing possibilities, Rory had slyly taken out her makeup case and carefully did his face with its contents before she quietly padded out. How was she supposed to know that in his half asleep stupor that he was always in during the early hours of the morning, he would completely forgo looking in the mirror and walk to the school, makeup still applied on his face. And have everyone who was in his path either hold back their laughter or shriek.

It wasn't until noon that Kyoya became aware of the strange looks he had been getting from fellow classmates and had gone to the bathroom to compose himself. It was there that he had learned the horrible truth and mentally put a target on Rory's head.

Of course, being the shadow king, he had bided his time before approaching her in the host club, the sweetest smile on his face. He hadn't hidden his fury enough, though, for Rory turned white as a sheet and had taken the opportunity to flee, prompting his angry reply.

As he stomped over to the direction that she fled in, Tamaki blocked him and cried out in desperation, "Now, Kyoya, let's not be too hasty! She has a naturally playful spirit, after all!"

Kyoya ruthlessly brushed him aside with little problem and made his way to the secluded room where she had fled.

"Aurora!" he snapped as he looked around for her "Come out, I know you're in here."

Rory was hiding behind a rather large divan that hadn't been used in a long time and began searching her mind for any options. He was obviously pissed off so it was reasonable to assume that trying to appease him would only result in disasterous consequences. Apologizing would have the same result. As she racked every crevice of her brain, something Tamaki had told her popped into her head.

"Rory, I wish you could see that your strength can't be used for everything. Sometimes a dash of charm is all your need!"

Charm. She doubted that this would work but she had nothing at her disposal as present so it was worth a try. She took a deep breath to compose herself before slowly rising, making sure that some of her hair rakishly covered one eye. Kyoya caught sight of her and immediately advanced, his glasses glinting and preventing her from seeing his eyes.

"Aurora," he began with chilling enunciation "I'm very sure that you were the one who applied the makeup on me last night and I'm also sure that you were aware of what you were doing."

"Are you gonna let me say I'm sorry?" Rory asked in a slightly flirtatious tone, twisting a strand of hair around her finger and biting her lip.

Kyoya stared at her for a moment before continuing, "No, because I don't think you're the least bit sorry."

Rory leaned on a small table that was there and coquettishly leaned her head on her fingers. She looked up at him and said in a low tone, "But I am. Really sorry."

Kyoya, catching on to what she was trying to do, responded dully, "Aurora, I know that you're trying to use your so-called feminine wiles to coax me into forgetting your little escapade."

"Am I?" she asked as she took a hold of his tie and played with it absently "I wouldn't know."

Kyoya cleared his throat quickly and said, "Rory, this isn't going to work. If you honestly think..."

Rory stepped a little closer and looked up at him, a mischievous spark in her beautiful eyes that made Kyoya's breath catch in his throat. He had never truly appreciated how her eyes telegraphed her feelings.

"What won't work Kyoya?" she asked, her raspy voice doing wonderful things with the simple words she spoke.

"Um," he hesitated before mentally shaking himself.

Pull yourself together, he thought fiercely, She's trying to throw you off. Play her own game.

Forcing himself to smirk, he replied snidely, "Why, Rory. I didn't realize that you wanted a private session. Let's begin."

He placed his fingers under her jawline and gently glided them so they moved to her chin. Seeing her face turn a shade of pink only encouraged him and leaned so close to her that their lips were almost touching.

"Rory, I don't think you know that you're messing with an expert," he said in a low, sensual tone "You obviously can't handle yourself in this arena so why not quit it before you embarrass yourself."

Rory's bashfulness faded, slightly irritated at his comment. Deciding to prove just how bold she was, she leaned forward and closed the distance between them, planting her lips on his. Kyoya's eyes widened and his face turned red but, for some reason, he didn't pull away. Her lips were soft and warm but it was more then just that. He felt a tingle of affection work its way up his spine and well up in his heart.

Rory, having done this to merely prove herself, felt the same almost magnetic attraction preventing her from pulling away from him. She wondered if she was having a heart attack, her heart was beating so fast and it only increased in its tempo when Kyoya unexpectedly pulled her to him. She could feel the warmth radiating from his chest and felt his pulse going as quickly as hers.

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed until Kyoya finally pulled away. Rory felt a rush of disappointed and slight worry that maybe he didn't appreciate the kiss as much as she did when she felt his lips gently caressing her neck. She gave a great sigh and tilted her head slightly, allowing him to see and perhaps kiss the part of her neck that was left exposed. He eagerly took the invitation and rapturously pressed his lips up and down her slim throat.

"Kyoya, I...um," she murmured.

He closed his hand over hers gently and whispered, "Shhhhhh."

She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. Kyoya's heart fluttered at this simple gesture. When he finished kissing her neck and had pulled away just enough to look at her, Rory came forward and placed her cheek on his chest. Searching intently for his heartbeat, when she located it, she pressed her ear against it and listened for a few seconds. Following this, she slowly pulled her head away and then pressed her lips right where she hear his pulse.

Kyoya felt a shiver move down his spine as she did this. It was a such a little caress but it made his heart well up with affection for her. He took her in his arms and thereby lost himself in her eyes, her warmth, her everything. He kissed up her shoulders and her neck, trying to work his way to her lips. Rory's fingers were in his raven hair, slightly rubbing his scalp as he finally kissed her lips passionately.

The warmth of her lips was tantalizing, the sweetness of them so incredibly intoxicating. Amidst kissing her, he would occasionally tug on her bottom lip with utmost gentleness using his teeth.

Still caught in their embrace, they almost didn't hear Tamaki knocking on the door frantically.

"Kyoya? Kyoya, what did you do!?"

They both pulled away and looked at each other, one slightly guilty and the other with an unreadable look on his face. His cool demeanor having returned, Kyoya strode over to the door purposefully. Rory felt her eyes drop and tried to fix her hair. He was probably going to let Tamaki in, say that he was going to punish her later and leave things at that. Everything will go back to normal and they'll never speak of this again. Her heart hurt at the prospect but there it was. That's how it was and that's how it would always be.

There was a click and she turned to see Kyoya locking the door. Placing a hand in his pocket, he coolly walked back to her and took her hand. Leading her to the long-forgotten divan, he sat down next to her and pulled her close to him. Tangling his fingers in her black cherry hair, he grumbled, "Don't think that this means you're not in trouble."

Leaning forward to meet his kiss, Rory couldn't help but think that maybe she should put makeup on him more often.


End file.
